A Dream World Of Toys
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Birdo, Goomboss, and Dry Bowser find themselves in a bright, fantasy dream world full of toys!
1. Chapter 1

**A Dream World Of Toys  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Birdo and Goomboss were both at Seaside Hill-

"Oh joy, we're in friggin' Seaside Hill. _Yet again._" Goomboss complained as he shook his head. "Why can't we be somewhere else for once? I'm sick of this stupid tropical paradise!"

"I'm inclinced to agree..." Birdo commented as she folded her arms, tapping her right foot. "Surely there's another place that we can be that's not overused?"

All of a sudden, Birdo and Goomboss were both teleported out of Seaside Hill, and ended up...

...at the grassy meadows surrounding the Mushroom Kingdom.

"_Are you kidding me!?_" Goomboss angrily bellowed as he shook his head, stomping the ground. "This is even worse and more overused than Seaside Hill! Unbelievable!"

Birdo placed her right hand on her face as she slowly nodded. "I don't think the author has a good grip on using locations that aren't saturated..."

"Heh. That's not new." Dry Bowser stated as he approached Birdo and Goomboss, moving his skeletal hands around. "This idiot author placed me in the Click Clock Wood simply because he has strong memories about that place. It's kind of easy predicting him."

"Well, I would like a place that the author would either hate or never bother to use!" Goomboss profoundly stated as he stood proudly. "Something that no one expects!"

And this, all three were teleported from the generic grassy Mushroom Kingdom meadow...

...to the weird dream world of Toy Dream.

"Well... this is unexpected," Birdo commented as she, Goomboss, and Dry Bowser all stood at the starting platform on the party board.

Dry Bowser placed his skeletal hands on his hips as he smirked. "Hey, at least this is different."

"Yeah, but watch the author slowly force this stage down our throats like he did the others," Goomboss scoffed as he stood on the blue railroad tracks. "What's the gimmick behind this place suppose to be?"

Suddenly the lone toy train came barreling through, knocking Goomboss into the air as he landed on the second cart full of toys as Birdo and Dry Bowser glanced at each other, chasing after the train as Goomboss groaned, seeing stars circling his giant mushroom head. Birdo and Dry Bowser ran on the different spaces as they tried catching up with the toy train, which was surprisingly going fast.


	2. Chapter 2

"How the hell do you stop this train?" Dry Bowser asked as he and Birdo kept running after it.

Birdo glanced at Dry Bowser as she huffed. "Don't you have electricity powers? Just zap it!" She called out.

"Yeah, but Goomboss is on it! I don't want to zap him in the process!" Dry Bowser pinpointed as he then pointed at Goomboss, who was still riding in the second cart.

"Hey, at least these toys are comfy..." Goomboss admitted as he looked up, to see more toys falling from the clear blue sky down on top of him. "_Ouch!_ Hey, that hurts! Agh! Curse these dumb toys!"

Dry Bowser and Birdo glanced up, to see toys falling down on them as well. They both groaned in pain as they covered their heads with their hands, slowing down as the toys kept dropping from the sky. Suddenly, Birdo tripped over the track, screaming as she looked down, seeing nothing but white puffy clouds below.

"Oh God!" Birdo exclaimed as she flailed her arms, crying out for help. "Help, help! Someone get over here before I fall! _Help!_"

Dry Bowser paused, seeing Birdo in peril and watching the train continue on. He sighed as he closed his eyes, placing his left skeletal hand on his skeletal head.

"Why do I have to put up with this crap...?" Dry Bowser muttered to himself as he ran back and grabbed Birdo by the ankles, picking the pink dinosaur up and placing her back on the track.

Birdo smiled as she hugged Dry Bowser, feeling relived to have been rescued. "Oh thank you, big Bowser Bones. That would have been one dream that I would definitely not want to be in."

Dry Bowser rolled his eyes as he nodded his head. "Yeah, yeah, it was no problem, kid-"

The train came barreling back, knocking Dry Bowser into various bones as Birdo jumped onto the train, watching Dry Bowser's skeletal head land on the second cart as Goomboss opened his eyes.

"_Oh come on!_" Dry Bowser growled in annoyance as he watched the rest of his bones tumble down into the endless white puffy clouds alongside Birdo and Goomboss, who both wondered how they were going to get out of the dream world.


End file.
